fashion_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbie
'Barbie '''are infamous fahionable dolls which revolves around the colour pink a lot.The main doll of this brand is a doll with the same name as the merchendise,who wears loads of pink and has blond hair and blue eyes. History Barbie dolls were made by Mattel Inc. and launched in March 1959 and inspired by a German doll called ''Bild Lilli.Barbie has suffered many lawsuits,but has also caused many lawsuits with suing other toy companies and just other companies in genral. *Mattel sued artist Tom Forsythe over a series of photographs called Food Chain Barbie in which Barbie winds up in a blender. *In November 2002, a New York judge refused an injuction against the British-based artist Susanne Pitt, who had produced a dungeon Barbie. *Mattel Inc. sued pop group Aqua for making the song Barbie Girl,it was soon stated that it was just a parody. *Two commercials by automobile company Nissan featuring dolls similar to Barbie and Ken was the subject of another lawsuit in 1997. In the first commercial, a female doll is lured into a car by a doll resembling G.I Joe to the dismay of a Ken-like doll.In the second commercial, the "Barbie" doll is saved by the "G.I. Joe" doll after she is accidentally knocked into a swimming pool by the "Ken" doll to Kiss's "Dr. Love".The makers of the commercial said that the dolls' names were Roxanne, Nick, and Tad. Mattel claimed that the commercial did "irreparable damage" to its products,but was soon settled. *In 1993, a group calling itself the "Barbie Liberation Organization" secretly modified a group of Barbie dolls by implanting voice boxes from G.I Joe dolls, then returning the Barbies to the toy stores from where they were purchased. *Barbie got outsould in the United Kingdom by MGA Entertainment Inc.'s popular Bratz dolls,this is when Mattel Inc. sued MGAE about the rightful owner of the Bratz dolls,because Mattel Inc. claimed that Carter Bryant (the creator of the Bratz dolls) worked for Mattel Inc. while opening up to the idea of the Bratz dolls.MGAE won the case in the end. *Barbie was shown in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 along with a Ken doll. Movies *''Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World'' *''Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth'' *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' *''The Barbie Diaries'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie Mariposa'' *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' *''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' *''Barbie Thumbelina'' *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' *''Barbie: A Perfect Christmas'' *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' *''Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar'' *''Barbie in The Pink Shoes'' *''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' *''Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale'' *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' Gallery N/A Trivia *Barbie hasn't just only been outsould by the Bratz dolls made by MGA Entertainment Inc.,but has also been outsould by a doll line made by Mattel Inc. itself,Monster High. *Barbie is also the main character in MyScene. Category:Mattel Inc. Category:Barbie Category:Lines with lawsuits Category:Pages under construction Category:Doll Lines Category:1959 Category:Human doll lines Category:American doll lines Category:B Category:Colour: Pink